lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x06
I Do Cet épisode a été annoncé comme une mini finale de milieu de saison, car la diffusion originale prend une pause durant les fêtes de fin d'année. La reprise des diffusions ne sera qu'en février 2007. Jack prend la décision de considérer l'offre de Ben, Kate se sent délaissée quand elle voit Pickett qui essaie de pardonner ses menaces de tuer Sawyer, et Locke découvre un message caché qui peut le guider par les prochaines étapes de son voyage à découvrir les secrets de l'île. Nous voyons également Kate dans les flashback, plus spécifiquement lors du jour de son mariage. Résumé Flashback L'épisode commence avec un flashback -- Kate entre dans une chambre d'hôtel et regarde son voile de mariage. Un policier frappe à la porte et exige de le laisser rentrer dans la chambre. Va-t-elle être arrêtée ? Quand Kate ouvre la porte, elle saute dans ses bras -- ils sont en couple ! Kate se marie à un homme appelé Kevin, qui est ironiquement un agent de police. ) et de Kevin ]]Après le mariage, Kate appelle Edouard Mars, le marshal des USA qui la recherchait, et lui demande de cesser de la pourchasser parce qu'elle ne veut pas courir davantage et projette s'établir définitivement. Mars , indique à Kate qu'il cessera de la pourchasser chasser quand elle cessera de courir, mais lui dit que « tous les deux savent que ça ne va pas se produire ». Kate raccroche alors le téléphone avant d'être localisée. Plus tard on voit Kate regarder un test de grossesse positif, elle semble découragée. Lors d'un repas Kevin demande à Kate de regarder sous son assiette, elle y découvre des billets d'avion de la Oceanic Airlines pour le Costa Rica. Kate ne montre pas un grand bonheur. Kate apporte un verre de cocktail contenant une drogue à Kevin, puis, lui avoue son passé. Kevin ne sait pas que Kate est une fugitive. Quand la drogue fait son effet, Kate lui dit qu'elle l'aime, mais qu'elle ne peut rester, le policier tombe inconscient et Kate part. Sur L'île de l'Hydre Sur l'île, Jack vérifie les radiographies et le dossier médical de Ben. Il dit que la tumeur de Ben sera inopérable dans environ une semaine et il doit être opéré immédiatement -- mais Jack dit qu'il ne fera pas la chirurgie. . Tandis que Kate et Sawyer travaillent, des bruits proviennent des hauts-parleurs comme un avertissement, en fait c'est une diversion crée par Alex qui attaque les Autres à l'aide d'un lance pierre, et demande à parler à Ben. En attendant, Danny explique à Kate qu'il est temps d'aller travailler, et que Sawyer a « un jour de congé ». Kate dit qu'avec Sawyer ils forment une équipe, et qu'elle ne travaillera pas sans lui. Danny et Sawyer en conviennent à contre-coeur, et ils vont à la carrière. Pendant leur quart de travail, à la carrière, une alarme (apparemment automatisée) annonce « compound breach ». Pickett appel les gardes qui immobilisent Sawyer et Kate, puis échangent l'information par talkie-walkie. Alex attaque les Autres, en utilisant une fronde. Mais Danny pointe son pistolet sur Alex, et Alex vise Danny avec sa fronde. Alex demande à Danny si il osera lui tirer dessus, et crie « où est lui ? Qu'avez-vous fait à lui ? », et demandes à parler à Ben. Danny parle à Alex pour faire diversion et une garde saisi la Alex. Pendant qu'Alex est traîné au loin elle avertit Kate, « Quoiqu'ils peuvent te dire, ne les croient pas! Ils vont tuer votre ami, juste comme ils ont tués le mien ! ». Alex wants to find Karl.During their shift at the quarry an (apparently automated) alarm announces a 'compound breach'. Pickett orders guards to immobilise Sawyer and Kate, then exchanges information by walkie-talkie just as Alex charges in, using a slingshot to fire stones at the guards, and urging Kate and Sawyer to "Go". Danny Pickett and Alex stand off, Danny pointing his gun at Alex, and Alex aiming her slingshot. Alex dares Danny to shoot her, shouting "Where is he? What did you do to him?", and demands to speak to Ben. Danny stalls, and Alex is grabbed by another guard. As Alex is dragged away she warns Kate, "Whatever they tell you, don't believe them! They're going to kill your boyfriend, just like they killed mine!" Later, Juliet confers with Pickett before politely asking Kate to put on a burlap sack hood. Kate refuses until Juliet says it's the only way to prevent Pickett from killing Sawyer. Kate is brought to see Jack, albeit separated by the glass wall inside the Hydra. Juliet leaves them in privacy, though Jack is conscious of the cameras, and we later see Juliet and Ben watching Kate and Jack on the monitors. Kate and Jack are reunited.Jack and Kate ask if each other are OK, and Jack asks about Sawyer's welfare. Kate explains that they're being kept in outdoor cages and made to haul rocks for "something big." When Jack asks if Kate has been hurt, Kate starts to cry. Jack begins to reassure her that things will be OK, but Kate blurts out that he has to do the operation. Startled, Jack glances at the spy camera, then asks how the Others have persuaded Kate to urge him to do the surgery - what they offered her, what they did to her, how did they get her to ask him? When Kate replies, "Nothing," Jack demands, "Then what are you doing here?" Unable to contain her emotions, Kate answers that they've threatened to kill Sawyer. Jack looks up at the camera before turning away in apparent frustration and anger. Kate apologizes and insists that 'she' (presumably Juliet) promised that they (the Others) would let us (Jack, Kate and Sawyer) go if Jack did the operation soon. Jack asks Kate, rhetorically, "And you believe them?", to which Kate answers, "I have to." Kate tries to plead with Jack, but he tells her, "We're done here." Kate pursues the point, but Jack looks up at the camera and says (to Ben), "Hey! We're done here!", then turns away from Kate. In the monitoring room, Ben tells Juliet to take Kate away. Kate is returned to her cage opposite Sawyer's, where she tells him that she saw Jack, and that he is being ordered to perform an operation on Ben. Sawyer reasonably asks, "Who's Ben?" to which Kate explains, "Henry, the man who brought us here." She becomes increasingly desperate at the idea of Pickett killing Sawyer -- pointing out that he's been looking for a reason to do so -- and climbs out of her cage. As Sawyer pleads with her to climb back in ("We've been through this"), she breaks off the lock to his cage and tells him to run. (Strangely, no alarms sound when she does this.) When Sawyer refuses to escape, Kate demands to know why, and he tells her they are on a separate island, about two miles off shore from their island, "so unless you're a mermaid, or you've got a boat," there is nowhere for them to go. She is angry that he hasn't told her this sooner, to which he explains he wanted her to have some hope, that they would "have a damn chance." Kate and Sawyer finally express their feelings for each otherAt this, she kisses him passionately, and the two are soon hot and heavy, kissing and removing each other's clothes. They have sex (off-screen), and afterward, as Sawyer pets her hair, he asks if she only said she loved him to get Pickett to stop beating him. She sits up, kisses Sawyer, and cuddles back into his arms. He smiles and says, "I love you too." Meanwhile, Jack is lying on the table in his room when he hears static from the intercom. He approaches it and speaks into it, trying to get a response. A female voice says, "Try the door." He finds that it's unlocked and begins exploring the hallways and rooms, where he finds some closed circuit TV monitors, then a room full of guns. He takes one of the handguns, checks to see that it is loaded, and returns to the monitors, where he sees Sawyer and Kate having a tender moment in each other's arms. Ben on the operating table.It is at this point Jack agrees to the surgery, presumably incensed after seeing Kate and Sawyer, telling Ben that when he's done, he wants off "this damn island." During the operation, Jack purposely cuts a small incision in Ben's kidney, giving him an estimated one hour to live, and demands the walkie-talkie so he can speak to Kate. Danny gives Kate the walkie-talkie just in time to save Sawyer's life. Jack tells Kate she has an hour head start, and asks her if she remembers the story he told her on the beach the day of the crash. Kate says she remembers. Jack directs her to call him on the radio when she is safe and to tell him the story from the beach as a way for her to prove she is safe. Kate is reluctant to leave without Jack, so he responds by yelling "Kate, damn it, RUN!". Sur l'île des survivants Locke dit à Nikki , Paulo, Sayid et Desmond qu'Eko a été tué par un animal. Sayid ne le croit pas. Quand ils sont seuls, Sayid demande à Locke ce qui a vraiment tué Eko. Locke dit que certaines personnes l'appelle le monstre mais il ne croit pas au monstres. Locke croit que Eko est mort pour une raison -- il ne sait juste pas encore ce que c'est. révèlant quelque chose d'important à Locke]] Détails * Le faux prénom de Kate lors de son mariage avec Kevin est Monica * Les billets d'avion que Kevin offre à Kate sont de la compagnie Oceanic Airlines , la même compagnie que le vol 815 qui c'est écrasé sur l'île * Selon ce qu'on peut lire sur la portière de la voiture de patrouille de Kevin, Lui et Kate vivent dans le compté de Dade, Miami, Floride * Durant la saison 2 Sun demande à Kate si elle n'a jamais pris un test de grossesse. Kate dit « oui » avec un regard lointain. Kate se référait au test de grossesse qu'elle a utilisé cet épisode. * A la fin de l'épisode, lorsque Locke plante le Bâton d'Eko sur sa tombe, il y lit une inscription qui semble lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Liens externes * Promo de l'episode * Extrait de l'epsiode * 2eme extrait de l'episode Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Saison 3